Tú, Silencio
by Noire Rigel
Summary: Tu mundo estaba lleno de voces que no te dejaban en paz. Es por eso que siempre habías añorado un poco de tranquilidad y sobretodo el más puro silencio. Pero la verdadera forma de las cosas tiene también diversas formas de ser entendida, no te diste cuenta hasta que ya era tarde. No te diste cuenta hasta que apareció él, a cambiarlo todo. / (Un poco más que un drabble)


_**Disclaimer:** PH no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera ya saben quien seguiría vivo por los siglos de los siglos. Él y otros tantos más. Dedicado a todos aquellos que todavía no superan la pérdida, yo al menos sigo en proceso de sufrimiento eterno por estos dos. _

* * *

**Tú, Silencio**

Nunca habías sido un chico tranquilo. De hecho eras lo que podía considerarse un joven explosivo. Irritable, impaciente, intolerante, y con una larga lista de ausencia de cualidades que te permitiera ser un alma tranquila y pacífica, bastaba ver con cómo te comportabas cuando intentaban siquiera cortar tu cabello. Te volvías tan rudo que nadie entendía cómo podía existir dicha fuerza en un cuerpo tan delgado y frágil a la vista. Pero, eras fuerte, más de lo querías y de lo que habías pedido. Más fuerte de lo que se podía entrever. Y más débil a la vez.

Una paradoja encerrada en un mismo cuerpo que por algún milagro soportaba todo lo que estaba mal en ti, desde tu mente que te gritaba todos los días que no estarías solo ni aunque te encerraran en un profundo foso, hasta tu comportamiento e incapacidad de aceptar lo que _ellos_ decían que eras, _aquello_ para lo que habías nacido.

Preferías mil veces la música, porque todas las voces en tu cabeza se silenciaban, porque no existían más planes incomprensibles para hacer regresar a la vida a alguna de tus existencias pasadas. Preferías los libros porque tu mente se ocupaba tanto en ellos que olvidabas todo lo demás, porque al menos en ese momento te respetaban y te dejaban tranquilo. Nunca solo, pero si en silencio, uno que solo tú comprendías y apreciabas más de lo que el mundo podía creer o llegar a entender.

Y entonces llegó _él_.

No tenía espacio en tu vida, nadie lo tenía. Todos los que se acercaban a ti terminaban dañados. Por eso habías hecho un esfuerzo por años para mantener alejados a los demás. Lástima que ciertos idiotas no entendían las indirectas y ese engreído muchacho de clase alta era más idiota que el mundo entero. Al no ver una puerta para entrar en tu mundo había hecho un hueco en el muro. Lo había destrozado de tal modo que no pudiste ni alcanzar a repararlo cuando ya se encontraba dentro, tocándolo todo. _Y con ello tocándote a ti._

 **-Elliot…**

Lo llamaste antes de golpearle con dureza en la frente, que no se quejara de que no habías intentado advertirle antes, estaban por ser las cuatro y cuarto, tenía que prepararse para una ridícula actividad escolar, uno de esos festivales con baile incluido, y tu amo y supuesto señor había preferido tomar una siesta en vez de escoger su ropa.

Cabe destacar que te había costado unos meses aprender a hacer las tareas de sirviente, leíste hasta el cansancio y tuviste que ver el ejemplo de los sirvientes Nightray hasta que pudiste desempeñar bien tu papel. Porque no te había quedado opción, no por gusto, ni porque le debieras algo a esa familia, solo se lo debías a ese chico que con un gruñido entreabrió los ojos luego de tan violento despertar.

 **-Reo, con un demonio… ¿Qué parte de** ** _despiértame_** **con suavidad no entiendes? -** preguntó más que molesto el joven heredero y se giró ofuscado para seguir con su tarde de inutilidad. Por ese día había decidido relajarse y no preocuparse excesivamente de todo. Porque odiaba esas celebraciones casi tanto como tú, con la diferencia de que tú en secreto las disfrutabas por poder atisbar el sufrimiento del rubio que tenía una insólita capacidad de verse adorable cuando se encontraba en alguna situación que lo avergonzara.

 **-Suavidad… -** repetiste con una sonrisa sardónica y dejaste que creyera que tenía la libertad de descansar. Tu sonrisa desapareció poco después mientras el otro chico se relajaba. Verlo dormir tranquilo era un problema para ti. Porque cierto murmullo que conocías de memoria comenzaba a llegar a tus oídos. Te susurraban lo estúpido que eras por aferrarte a un humano común. Uno que en cualquier minuto podía desaparecer dejando un hueco en tu vida.

No querías escucharlos. Querías silencio. Y había solo una forma de tenerlo. Con el puño apretado te acercaste lo que hizo falta y sobre el cuerpo dormido te inclinaste. Tu voz se tardó en amoldarse a un tono suave y contra el oído ajeno dejaste fluir un susurro.

 _ **-Despierta amo Elliot…**_

Tres golpes, una sarta de groserías y variados gritos fue lo que recibiste entonces, y no te quedó más que ponerte a reír, ese era el silencio que necesitabas. El único que te hacía falta desde hace unos meses de convivir con el rubio, que ahora te miraba furibundo sin entender que te podía causar tanta gracia. Pero es que verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas era un pago adecuado para todo el esfuerzo que tenías que poner, para fingir ante todos que eras nada más que un pacífico sirviente.

 **-Lo siento, lo siento, pero tienes que vestirte y arreglarte. Me hubieras regañado si te tardabas por mi culpa -** te disculpaste fingiendo inocencia y luego de unos cuantos murmullos como el niño pequeño que podía parecer, él por fin se calmó y dejó de acorralarte contra la pared y sostenerte de la solapa de tu chaqueta. A diferencia de él ya te encontrabas preparado para la obligada salida.

 **-Idiota… Voy a la ducha, me visto y vamos… -** informó apartando la vista de ti por alguna razón que seguramente tenía que ver con la forma en la que habías decidido darle suavidad a su despertar.

Cuando desapareció en la puerta del baño te dejaste caer sobre uno de los sofás, el que era tu favorito. El sonido del agua dentro del cuarto aledaño era tranquilizante pero no para ti. Porque ahora sin Elliot a tu alrededor venían nuevamente las ideas. Las voces que en vez de susurrar hablaban y comentaban cosas que no querías saber.

Los ojos te cubriste cansado y así te quedaste, a oscuras esperando que la falta de luz los alejara aunque sabías que era imposible, solo te dejaban dormir tranquilo cuando tu cuerpo estaba realmente exhausto. Aunque, ¿No estabas justamente cansado a morir en esos momentos? Fue el último pensamiento que tuviste antes de ceder paso a la inconsciencia.

Una calidez a medias conocida interrumpió tu estado. Te removiste sin entender nada hasta que abriste los ojos y pudiste ver con exceso de claridad la mirada del ojiazul que tenía sus dedos apoyados contra tu mejilla, tus gafas gruesas se encontraban en su otra mano. Miraste cada detalle de la escena hasta que creíste entender lo que pasaba.

 **-¿Me vas a enseñar a despertar a la gente suavemente con el ejemplo? -** preguntaste burlón aunque tu pecho latía con más fuerza de la aceptable. Y estabas seguro de que si no fuera por tu autocontrol entonces tus mejillas habrían hervido en ese mismo instante.

 **-Eres un malagradecido, estoy cuidando tus gafas, Reo idiota -** bufó el Nightray antes de dejarte tus lentes y levantarse en dirección a la puerta **-. Nos vamos… -** informó a pocos pasos de abrirla.

 **-Ya voy… Por cierto, Elliot, ¿Quién será tu pareja para el baile? Juraría que escuché a Julianne Blackwood que tenía el ojo puesto en ti -** sacaste a colación un tema extra pues preferías olvidar tu estado de estrés anterior. Siempre podías olvidarte de tu mundo si podías centrarte en burlarte de ese chico con poca capacidad para socializar.

El rubio tomó la manilla de la puerta pero no la abrió, ni siquiera cuando llegaste justo detrás de él con las gafas todavía en las manos. Era hora de dejar de mirar el mundo otra vez **-. ¿Qué pasa? Puedo ayudarte a conseguirla si no te sientes capaz -** bromeaste aunque con más acidez de la natural pues la mera idea te provocaba inadmisibles náuseas.

 **-No necesito tu ayuda y no necesito pareja, menos para un estúpido baile -** soltó furioso el chico. Y por alguna razón te diste cuenta que habías tocado un tema sensible. No hizo falta que se girara hacia ti para darte cuenta.

 **-Tienes que hacerlo, eres el heredero de los… -** una mano brusca te hizo guardar silencio y el filo de los ojos del que era tu amo te atravesó directamente, era tu culpa por no volver a ponerte el escudo de los gruesos vidrios antes.

 **-No necesito una pareja… -** repitió con más seriedad que antes y te miró con una intensidad que logró que tus mejillas enrojecieran. No necesitabas que te lo explicara. Lo entendías más de lo que querías, lo sabías desde que habías aceptado tomar su mano ese día para dedicarte al servicio de ese chico con el que parecías no tener nada en común.

Elliot no necesitaba una pareja porque ya la tenía aunque no fuera una como tal. Le bastaba más con aquello que no era que con lo que podía ser. Y así ocurría contigo. _Necesitabas su ruido para convertirlo en tu silencio._ No necesitabas el silencio porque ya lo tenias aunque no fuera un silencio completo. Dos paradojas que ambos requerían en su vida.

En silencio lo dejaste partir de la habitación y luego de poner los lentes sobre tus facciones trotaste hasta el joven y le tomaste de la chaqueta para arreglarle el moño de la misma mientras él te reclamaba a viva voz que dejaras de preocuparte de esas cosas. Y no te quedó más que reír de nuevo. Deseabas que esa efímera parte de tu vida durara para siempre. Por eso no podías dejarlo morir. Por eso lo habías atado a ti a la fuerza.

Y esos gritos y alborotos eran el mejor aliado y protección. Superaban incluso a los libros y a la música. Elliot era todo eso y más, él era tuyo, **tu silencio.**

* * *

 _Después de años y años de súplicas de mi mente, volví a escribir de estos dos. Es una historia corta que me llegó a la cabeza luego de unas conversaciones con mi estimada_ _ **Maiev-S**_ _, quien aparte de todo decidió (por obligación) hacer una continuación a esta idea no tan alocada para ahondar en la relación-no-relación que tuvieron que llevar estos dos por años por temas sociales y culturales de la época. O al menos eso supongo yo._

 _Si alguien lee, se agradece, si alguien comenta, se agradece al doble y hacen a Reo sonreír! Ya ven que el pobre se pasa la vida sufriendo y necesita amor...!_

 _P.D.: Elliot me golpeó luego de dar a entender que Reo estaba necesitado, al parecer se cree capaz de darle todo lo que necesita (?)_


End file.
